


Selfish

by macchad00



Series: Lucky Pants [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Explicit, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Situations, The pants weren’t that lucky, does not contain space sex, mentions of space sex, pre D1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchad00/pseuds/macchad00
Summary: Cayde-6 has proven his pants “lucky.” But not lucky enough.A continuation of Lucky Pants





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I had this supposed to be part of the same post back when I published Lucky Pants, then I sorta... died... because education. Two years later, have a little bit more. Maybe next time I’ll actually post before it’s been another two years!

   “You made yourself right at home,” Andal chuckled, nudging the bathroom door shut as he spotted two towels on the counter next to the sink. “You know you still have your debriefing to get through.”

    “I heard Ikora mention a private debriefing,” Cayde chuckled, scrubbing the mud from his metal frame. “Any chance my Lucky Pants are  _ that _ lucky?” Andal could clearly imagine a more human Cayde wiggling his eyebrows.

    “Mmmm…” Andal side-eyed the Exo, pulling off the black body suit he wore under his armor and tossing it into the small pile of laundry which Cayde had started. “Once I get this mud off, I’ll definitely think about it.” Andal grinned, stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Cayde's waist. He rested his head on the exo’s shoulder and planted a kiss on the his neck. Cayde’s head lulled to the side and a soft, static laced sigh sounded against Andal's ear. “I missed you.”

    Cayde spun on him as soon as soon as Andal had spoken, hands running over the soft brown hair and metal playing smashed against Andal’s lips. “You've gotta get out of this stuffy Vanguard job,” Cayde huffed and ran his hands down Andal’s chest, around to his sides, and landing to grope and knead the flesh of Andal’s ass. The only reply being Andal’s groan against Cayde’s mouth. “We wouldn't have to wait until we were back at the Tower,” Cayde’s voice hummed out, almost startling Andal who seemed to have forgotten that exo didn't necessarily need to move their mouth to speak.

    “You're suggesting I find a replacement so you can have space sex?” Andal grinned, a failed attempt at restraining himself being clear by the laugh in his voice. “I'm sure I could get cleared to go out and fly around for a bit if that’s what you're asking.”

    “Well if you put it that way…” Cayde chuckled, giving one last quick squeeze to Andal's ass before he crouched down and ran soft kisses down Andal’s stomach, moving slow and careful as he dragged metal lips across soft flesh. “I’m sure I could help find a replacement in no time.” Cayde’s lights glinted bright in a grin which Andal swore brightened when the exo took his hand, placed a kiss on the humans palm, and looked up with shining eyes. “A little help?”

    “You know,” Andal spoke with a forced calm, the quiver of his voice just audible. “That I’m still on duty?”

    Cayde’s static-laced groan of annoyance was accompanied by his hands gripping Andal’s hips and leaning his chin against his lower stomach. “Tell them it was my debriefing, I've clearly been partially debriefed already.”

    “You- you’re trying to sweet talk me into sex, and do so with a joke like  _ that? _ ” Andal shook with laughter, hands rested on Cayde’s shoulders and supporting his weight. “That’ll get you the opposite of what you want.”

    If an exo could pout, Cayde was doing just that. As if trying to give Andal a look akin to that of a dog begging for someone’s attention and affection. Andal could only sigh, reaching to grab a washcloth to wipe away the mud Cayde had smeared across his face. “Are you going to actually get that mud off, or are you going to try to sweet talk me with more terrible jokes?”

    “You wound me, my jokes are amazing.”

    Moments like these, Andal decided, were worth waiting in the Tower for. He knew he couldn’t pass on the vanguard duty, not yet. Not with all the work that had to be done… but as long as Cayde came back, he wouldn’t mind waiting a little.

    “Are you listening?” Cayde would’ve been frowning, Andal could tell. The exo had stood again, swiping the washcloth from Andal to remove muck from his body. How he managed to get that filthy while wearing his armor, Andal wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “You’ve gotta take a break, Andal. You’re working yourself into the ground.”

    “Vanguard duty isn’t just sitting and looking pretty, though I think I make it look that way, don’t I?” Andal knew the tone, knew Cayde was worried. Andal wasn’t the one on the field though, what was there for Cayde to worry about? It was Andal’s job to worry. Cayde disappeared for days to weeks before showing up again, how was Andal supposed to  _ not _ worry when he didn’t know where Cayde was or if he was even alive? “You’re the one in the field,” he frowned, voicing his thoughts. “I’m the one who should be worrying. You were gone almost a month, Cayde!”

    “The shower doesn’t seem like an ideal place for this conversation,” Cayde shifted, glancing to look away from Andal’s face. Both knew it was a conversation that was being avoided, particularly by Cayde. Andal frowned, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he carefully moved out of the shower. It hadn’t been necessary for him to go in to begin with, the mud had only been on his face, some in his hair.

    “Stick around for a bit? Maybe you’ll get lucky once I’m off duty.” Cayde perked up at that, turning to look over at Andal who busied himself drying off as if he hadn’t spoken. “Were still having that conversation, though. You can’t avoid it forever.”

    “Well, considering we  _ are _ basically immortal.” Cayde cut himself off as he saw the look on Andal’s face. Partial silence stretched between them, the only sound the still running water.

    “You’ll still be here when I get back?”

    “Of course.”

 

    Andal smiled. It was a shame, though, that before he was finished Cayde would receive another task from the vanguard. But maybe… he was allowed to be selfish wasn’t he? Sometimes, at least?

    Returning to the hall, he pulled up a list of his hunters. “Zavala, Cayde will have a report by tonight. I sent you the information on who I want taking over that mission.” He was immortal, but he was working himself to the grave. He was allowed to be a little selfish sometimes, right?


End file.
